


The Manchester Academy for Child Heroes

by chenrydanger



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Or maybe Graphic Violence I haven’t decided yet, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenrydanger/pseuds/chenrydanger
Summary: Henry Hart had no idea what one little letter would get him into.When he’s invited to take a tour of The Manchester Academy for Child Heroes, an underground school for rearing the superheroes of tomorrow, he can’t believe his eyes. There, he runs into jokesters who know jiu-jitsu, pint-sized assassins in the making, and pretty girls who can pack a punch. That’s not to mention the fact that all of it is orchestrated by his personal hero — Captain Man. Of course, he doesn’t hesitate to enroll right away.But being part of the MACH quickly exposes him to the truth about crime in Swellview. It’s not just about defeating petty thieves like Stupid Jeff or evil villain wannabes like Doctor Minyak. The truth is,  something much more dark and sinister is at work in little old Swellview. And the kids at the MACH had better do something about it soon... or else the entire town is going to pay the price.





	The Manchester Academy for Child Heroes

**prologue**

* * *

 

If it wasn’t for the porch addition on the side deck, Henry would have had no way to sneak in and out of the house at night. He hoisted himself up and climbed onto the brick awning, pushing his foot off the railing for leverage. He approached his bedroom window at the top and looked around the yard to make sure he wasn’t being watched. All clear.

_Latch_ _up_. _Window_ _pane_ _up_. _Crawl_ _inside_. _Window_ _pane_ _down_. _Deadbolt_ _locked_.

Once it was shut and locked, he leaned his back against the window and rested his hand on his ribcage. It moved with the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Yet again, chasing after the Ballerino brothers had proved itself to be no joke.

His eyelids were heavy with sleep and his muscles limp and sore. He slinked over to his bedside and peeled his uniform off, letting it pile on the floor. That could be taken care of in the morning.

By that point, he could barely keep his eyes open. Taking a fistful of his bed cover, he lifted it up and out of the way, more than ready to let his aching body sink onto the pillowy mattress that awaited him.

But just as he was about to do so, a sound came from the hallway. Footsteps. Henry groaned internally. He must have been louder than he thought, and now he had woken up his parents. His eyes flicked down to the uniform on the floor. That wasn’t good.

He kicked the clothing underneath his bed, and if he’d had his wits about him he might’ve thought he’d heard a gasp. But his focus was devoted to the sound of footsteps in the hallway — they were getting closer, and fast.

His light was on. His parents knew he didn’t sleep with the light on, and it was well into the middle of the night. They could see it from out in the hallway, so turning it off and jumping into bed now would only raise more suspicion. Henry was going to have to think fast if he was going to explain this one.

His lower lip retreated into his mouth and his eyes darted around the room as he searched for something, anything to serve as an escape. Finally, his eyes landed on the bedroom door. There was only one thing for him to do.

He lunged for the door and sprang right out into the hallway, coming nose to nose with none other than Siren Hart herself. “Oh!” She threw her hands up in surprise before letting her eyes fall shut and exhaling in relief. “Scared me there, hon.”

She proceeded to tell him she had heard footsteps in his room a while earlier and again now, and she wanted to make sure everything was alright. Something wasn’t adding up, considering Henry hadn’t been home for hours, but he wasn’t about to volunteer that information. Instead, he nodded and told her that was sweet but he was A-okay and he was just about to go to the bathroom.

Satisfied, she turned around and went back to her room. He waited until her door shut and did the same.

His bedroom door clicked behind him and a sigh escaped his lungs. Finally. He jetted over to his bedside and got ready to climb in —

But no, of course. Out of the corner of his eye, something glimmered in the light. There was a bracelet on the floor. Henry frowned. That wasn’t there before.

A sharp feeling rose in his throat. If he’d been on the verge of sleep before, he certainly wasn’t anymore. His eyes fell on his bed, where an envelope sat on his pillow. That _definitely_ wasn’t there before.

His eyebrows hitched together and he crouched down to inspect the bracelet more closely. It wasn’t anything impressive, just a string with wooden yellow beads that read CHARLIE in bold white letters. He picked it up and rolled one of the beads between his thumb and his forefinger. Smooth.

He stood right in time for a cool gust of wind to waft by, raising goosebumps on his skin. The scent of something sweet and sugary lingered, faint enough to be no more than his own imagination. A shiver ran the length of his spine as the breeze hit him once again. Henry looked up from the bracelet in his hand. It was just as he thought.

The window was wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x1000 for reading this little introduction of sorts to my newest story. I’m really excited for where all of it is going and I hope y’all stick around for the ride :) Leave Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!! I’d love to hear what you all think. Bye bye now ♡


End file.
